


My Everlasting Love And Support For : E'Dawn and Hyuna

by QueenOfHeroes



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: But I'm still gonna stan them., F/M, Not a fanfic., Pentagon will never be the same., This is to show how much I love and support them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHeroes/pseuds/QueenOfHeroes
Summary: Hey guys, it's QueenOfHeroes and for those who left comments for "What Should I Write", don't worry I'm working on them. This is just to satisfy my feeling of injustice towards E'Dawn and Hyuna.





	My Everlasting Love And Support For : E'Dawn and Hyuna

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's QueenOfHeroes and for those who left comments for "What Should I Write", don't worry I'm working on them. This is just to satisfy my feeling of injustice towards E'Dawn and Hyuna.

All right, so lets start. I may not know much about Pentagon or its amazingly talented members, E'Dawn or Hyuna but since I discovered them through a friend of mine,( Big shout to her for introducing me to "Shine")(Which was if I'm not mistaken, ThE LaSt MV E'Dawn WaS In) she and Pentagon have been in my stan list and I have and will always support them.

So, first things first : what is so bad about artists dating other artists. Sure if a breakup (not implicating anything) goes wrong, there might be underlying tension which is not good to say the least but come on, artists are NOT ROBOTS, they ARE HUMANS. They must have ground rules but not rules which are let's say ( insert your word of choice). 

Secondly, should whatever group or company an artist is in, should their 'bosses' kick them out for DaTiNg !!??!?! For whatever reason is given, should they really do it ?? ( Let me know down in the comments what you think) 

This (rant) isn't gonna be that long, almost finished. Lastly, I just wanna say thank you to Pentagon, E'Dawn, and Hyuna for being one of the few kpop groups or solo artists for making me stay in kpop and well I don't know what else to say cause I can't describe it but yeah that's it. ( Don't hate meeeeee)

 

Stay safe as always and I'll see you all the next story I post.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, for those who would their own fanfics please comment down below.
> 
> ALL FANDOMS ARE WELCOME.


End file.
